


your sweater

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kenma Kozume, Song fic, hurt with comfort, kenhina - Freeform, sweater fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “you gave him your sweater... it’s just polyester”in which kageyama notices hinata drifting. he's his best friend but he makes other friends so easily, and when he sees kenma wearing hinata’s sweater, he realizes...heather-conan gray insp. fic
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	your sweater

Kageyama and Hinata were inseparable, even when they weren’t playing volleyball, the two boys could be found hanging out wherever. No matter the situation, the middle blocker always seemed to draw the best out of the cold hearted setter. Even though they had a slow start with a whole lot of bickering, they soon began to come to the realization that they fit together quite well. And their friendship blossomed.

It wasn’t obvious, but Tobio had grown attached to the latter... he had never really had a friend like Shoyo, and now he had him, he didn’t want to let go of their evening walks... the autumn air nipping at their skin. He didn’t want to forget all the fun the had playing video games or babysitting Natsu. 

He wasn’t ready to be be hurt.

Sure all good things come to an end, but he really hoped that this didn’t apply to him and Hinata. The thing was, Tobio has a sense of jealousy towards anyone who had a sort of relationship with the ginger... romantic or not, and he couldn’t understand why.

It wasn’t like he liked the king of the Karasuno parking lot, Hinata Shoyo. No... not romantically, there were girls... and he wasn’t gay or anything.

Hinata was just his cut that always bleeds.

———

The bus ride to the Tokyo training camp felt shorter than usual and Kageyama was appreciative of it... he never liked car trips as a kid, and he didn’t think he ever would. The leather seats were uncomfortable, the shared body heat wasn’t his thing... but for some reason he wasn’t very excited for the camp, quite the opposite of Shoyo who wouldn’t shut up about how he’d see his other friends.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t allowed to have friends... Tobio just... wished he had the same capability as his partner. He acted like he had a stick up his ass most of the time.

Hinata finally won at something. 

They were excused from the bus and were greeted by Nekoma and Fukurodani, they gave their hellos before unloading their equipment and luggage to bring inside. Hinata already found himself all over Kenma, trying to see what game he was playing. To that Tobio shook his head and looked towards the distance.

The black haired first year rolled out his futon, making sure there were no creases in the spread, and his pillow was fluffed. Next to it was the little spiker’s, messy and quickly put together. He kind of just wanted to fix it... his ocd getting the best of him. And so he did, it wasn’t like they had practice for the rest of the evening. 

That gave him time to wrap his head around things.

———

Hinata was excited to be back at training camp, he missed Kenma and Bokuto... the ginger never noticed the jealousy leaking from his setter, he just thought he was always grouchy. But he didn’t mind. They spoke the whole bus ride, it was mostly him rambling... but that’s besides the point.

When they arrived, the ginger bolted straight to his faux blonde friend who was staring down at his DS with a slouch, “Kenmaaaa!” He called out, his shout returned with a small wave, his eyes only leaving the screen for a second... “Hi Shoyo.” Nekoma’s setter hummed gently.

After their greetings, Karasuno’s crows went to got set up their room, Shoyo was quick about it, not minding if his bed was a mess or not. The teen just wanted to visit with everyone.

He kind of forgot about his own setter, who seemed to be characteristically sulking and moping. Well at least he thought it was normal. But Hinata didn’t understand why he was so upset. And if asked why, he’d probably be thrown off the face of the earth.

But it was always a gamble with the king who rules the court.

Hinata had already come to term with his sexuality, though Kenma was the only one who knew... he was a tad nervous about it. He was bisexual, leaning towards guys more often. He trusted the other boy with things like that, not that he couldn’t trust Tobio. He just felt like he’d be judged- and he knew Kozume was bisexual himself. So it kind of worked out?

(for the most part at least...)

———

Kenma was pretty lukewarm about the training camps, it was obvious he would rather be playing animal crossing or something. But Kuroo wasn’t having any of it. So he didn’t complain... out loud at least.

At least his villagers would listen.

He was most excited about seeing Karasuno’s middle blocker, Hinata Shoyo. Well as excited as Kozume could be about things like that... the blonde was fairly monotonous. It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t slightly crushing on the ginger. But he really didn’t like admitting it. Because it was obvious that Kageyama was protective over Shoyo. 

And he really didn’t want to get involved with that mess; but suppressing feelings isn’t really that fun. But at least it was manageable.

The two boys were currently hanging out in an empty hallway, playing video games together as the air conditioner whirred behind them. Hinata just sat close in a hunch, knees to his chest, looking over his shoulder. The ginger wore a thick hoodie that hung low on his body, it was navy blue and soft whenever it brushed his bare arms...  
  
And for some reason he let his mind wander, What would it be like to wear that sweater? He’d probably never know to be completely honest. He just liked whenever the human tangerine flopped his sleeves around, or pulled the polyester material over his knees. 

Hinata just couldn’t stay still, could he?

———

Who knew being involved with volleyball would be such an emotional roller coaster of jealousy and affection?... it was certainly strange. But for the three teens this would be difficult.

And for Hinata, wish him luck...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is going to be my current big project! I hope you enjoy this rare trio... I kinda like them ngl! I’ve you have any requests or ideas that you’d like to see in this story please let me know! I love to hear from you! -quin


End file.
